1. Field of the Invention
The perpendicular fitting female terminal according to the present invention belongs to a technical field of female terminals that extend in a direction substantially perpendicular to a direction a counterpart plug extends at the time of fitting-up.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication (Unexamined) No. Showa 58-179767 and Japanese Utility Model Publication (Unexamined) No. Heisei 6-84682 disclose female terminals of this kind. The terminal disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Publication (Unexamined) No. Showa 58-179767 is a plug-in terminal comprising: an approximately-U-letter-shaped plug-in terminal being provided at one end thereof with rising parts opposing to each other; a central bottom of the rising parts being provided with a hole; the rising parts being provided at some parts thereof with contacting parts for contacting a counterpart input terminal; each of the rising parts being provided with a tongue having a top end being on the central bottom hole side; and the top end of the tongue being tilted towards the input terminal side. The terminal disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Publication (Unexamined) No. Heisei 6-84682 is used in a connector for electric wire, comprising: a box-shaped socket housing having insertion holes for plug pin at predetermined positions; a terminal to be mounted in the socket housing; said insertion holes for plug pin being provided in a direction perpendicular to the terminal to be mounted; and said terminal being provided on one end side with a connecting part for crimp-holding a wire and on the other end side and in positions corresponding to said insertion holes with pin terminal contacts for contacting a plug pin with pressure.